It's a match !
by CaamCam
Summary: Depuis plusieurs semaines, Newtiteuf est en contact avec un homme rencontré sur Tinder du nom de Julien. Confiant à Unsterbliicher le souhait de le rencontrer réellement, tout vas basculer.


Bonjour tout le monde !  
Comment allez-vous ?  
J'ai écrit un petit quelque chose sur le Unty, encore et toujours :D  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de Julien ? »

Cette question, que Newtiteuf posait à son ami Unsterbliicher à travers son micro durant une conversation Skype, avait eu un grand effet sur Unster. En effet, l'homme avait son rythme cardiaque qui avait largement augmenté et ses mains commençaient légèrement à trembler.

« Le mec de Tinder? Demandait-il d'une voix posée. »

Malgré une forte émotion qui montait en lui, Unster arrivait à paraître assez calme et Nt ne semblait pas remarquer l'effet que cette question avait provoqué chez lui. Il venait de couper son micro quelques instants, le temps prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait trop vite.

« Oui, lui. Je pense que je vais lui demander s'il veut bien aller prendre un verre avec moi, pour qu'on fasse un peu connaissance. Ajoutait alors Newtiteuf. »

Les efforts d'Unster pour se calmer avaient été totalement pulvérisé à la suite de cette phrase. Son cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il espérait que son ami ne le remarque pas. Il passait ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore un peu plus.

« Mais, vous vous connaissez même pas. Notait Unsterbliicher

\- C'est pour ça que je veux le voir pour faire connaissance. Répondait le dresseur de pokémon en appuyant sur ses derniers mots. Et puis, j'aime les conversations que j'ai avec lui. Il me plaît bien. »

Assis sur son fauteuil, l'homme aux yeux bleu tenait son téléphone portable entre ses mains le fixant d'un regard inquiet. Unster redoutait une chose, et cette chose venait d'arrivée. Son téléphone portable émettait une légère vibration. Il le déverrouillait alors et allait regarder d'où venait la notification. Tinder. Un message de Newtiteuf, alias Julien : « Ça te dirait qu'on sorte boire un verre un de ces quatre ? ».

« Bon, Nt, tu me tiens au courant ! Je dois y aller.

\- On tourne plus tard alors ?

\- Oui. Allez, bye. »

Unsterbliicher coupait la conversation et regardait son téléphone toujours allumé sur le message de Tinder. Quel con. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé que se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre sur un site de rencontres pour parler avec Nt était une bonne idée ? Au début, ça le faisait rire. Mais au fil des discussions, Unster était devenu accro. Et pire, il aimait se sentir que Newtiteuf voulait attirer son attention et le séduire, il aimait ce petit jeu qui, petit à petit, devenait un peu plus sérieux. Mais présentement, il s'en voulait. Énormément. Il se rendait compte qu'il jouait avec les sentiments de son ami et ça lui faisait mal.

Actuellement, toujours devant son téléphone devant le message auquel il n'avait pas répondu, Unsterbliicher était perdu. Il avait besoin de parler, de confier son erreur à quelqu'un. Habituellement, il serait allé voir Newtiteuf, mais c'était impossible ici.

Unster fermait l'application de rencontres et cherchait Newtiteuf dans ses contacts afin de lui envoyer un sms. Ses doigts commençaient à s'agiter sur le clavier de l'écran tactile du téléphone. « J'ai fais une connerie, Nt.. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, et je m'en veux déjà beaucoup moi-même mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal. A qui que ce soit. Mais ma connerie me fait du mal, et va te faire du mal. Julien n'existe pas. C'est moi. Je suis désolé.. vraiment. J'ai été un connard.. Le pire des cons.. Je m'en veux.. ». Unsterbliicher ne prenait même pas le temps de le relire et l'effaçait.

Un con qui n'a pas le courage d'assumer ses conneries. Voilà ce que Unster pensait de lui-même à cet instant. Il se détestait, il détestait Tinder, il détestait les sentiments, il détestait l'amour. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour sortir de cette situation désagréable. Il voulait limiter la casse et protéger au maximum le cœur de Newtiteuf. Mais comment faire ? Cette question le faisait réfléchir encore et encore.

Une idée, il avait besoin d'une idée. Mais il n'en avait pas. Le vide complet. Il ne pouvait pas faire attendre Newtiteuf plus longtemps. Habituellement, Julien répondait très rapidement à Newtiteuf. Unster devait répondre. Après avoir ouvert l'application, ses doigts s'activaient à une vitesse folle mais quelque peu hésitante. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que l'on se rencontre.. Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais espéré quelque chose.. J'ai beaucoup aimé discuter avec toi. Encore désolé. » Envoyé.

Unsterbliicher avait à présent un étrange sentiment de soulagement. Mais ce n'était que pour un court instant puisque son portable émettait une vibration signalant que Nt lui avait répondu. Le stress montait doucement en lui alors qu'il hésitait à ouvrir le message.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien ? » Newtiteuf ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire facilement. Unsterbliicher allait devoir improviser quelque chose. Mais sous la pression, il n'était pas très inventif.

« Je ne suis pas la personne que tu crois.. » Envoyé.

« Comment ça ? C'est à toi que je parle depuis plusieurs semaines, non ? » Reçu.

« Oui, mais je t'ai menti beaucoup trop de fois.. Je suis désolé..» Envoyé.

« A propos de quoi ? » Reçu.

« A propos de quoi je t'ai mentis ? Qui je suis, sûrement.. » Envoyé.

« Donc, tu ne t'appelles pas Julien ? Tu n'es pas l'homme de la photo ? Tu n'as pas fait des études de droit ?... » Reçu.

« Non.. » Envoyé.

Unsterbliicher ne réfléchissait même plus à chaque mot qu'il tapait sur son écran. Il répondait spontanément. Et Newtiteuf semblait faire la même car ses réponses étaient presque immédiates.

« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai chez toi alors ? » Reçu.

« Tout ce que je t'ai dit. Il n'y a que mon identité que j'ai inventée stupidement. » Envoyé.

« Pourquoi ? » Reçu.

« Parce que tu n'aurais jamais voulu de moi.. Je ne t'aurais jamais plus.. » Envoyé.

« Qui t'a dit que tu me plaisais ? » Reçu.

Unster s'arrêtait. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il s'imaginait Newtiteuf en train de répondre aux messages assis devant son ordinateur avec un mou d'incompréhension et de dégoût. Plus il réfléchissait à une réponse, moins il ne la trouvait. De longues minutes passaient alors que le jeune homme ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir une réponse correcte.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me plaisais. En tout cas pas à toi. Bref, bye. » Reçu.

Newtiteuf s'était impatienté et était en colère. Unsterbliicher ne savait plus quoi faire. Il posait alors son téléphone. Après avoir mis son casque sur ses oreilles, il commençait à monter des vidéos espérant que ça lui changerait les idées.

Ça n'avait pas marché. Pendant ses longues heures de montages, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Nt, à Julien, à lui. Il avait pourtant persévéré, continuant de s'occuper de monter des vidéos et même d'en tourner dans l'espoir de ne plus y penser. En vain. La lune avait remplacé le soleil depuis plusieurs heures et Unster n'était pas fatigué. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Une fois allongé dans son lit, bien au chaud sous sa couette, Unsterbliicher relisait les messages échangés quelques heures auparavant. Il était désormais entre le conscient et le sommeil. Il faisait des choses sur son téléphone sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il venait de faire une chose qui allait faire changer la situation, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en étant conscient. Mais il ne l'était plus, et plongeait dans un profond sommeil.

Chatouillé par les rayons du soleil qui traversait sa fenêtre, Unsterbliicher ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus en passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Repensant à la veille, il les refermait en désirant que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il attrapait alors son téléphone portable et se rendait compte que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Ou alors, c'était un cauchemar dans lequel il était éveillé, comme tout le monde qu'il l'entourait. Des notifications Tinder lui indiquaient qu'il avait des messages. L'angoisse montait en lui. Newtiteuf lui avait envoyé un message, non, plusieurs messages.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Reçu.

« Pourquoi t'as une photo d'Unster sur ton profil ? » Reçu.

« Je comprends pas ! A quoi tu joues Julien ? » Reçu.

« Ou peu importe qui tu es » Reçu.

« Putain, Unster c'est toi ? » Reçu.

« Je comprends que dal, merde! » Reçu.

Après la lecture de ces messages, Unsterbliicher reposait son téléphone à coté de lui dans son lit. Quel con. Il enchaînait, connerie sur connerie. Il voulait rester dans son lit à rien faire, là au moins, il était sûr de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Mais il n'allait pas rester sous la couette longtemps puisque quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte. Il se levait, traînant ses pieds nus sur le sol froid de son appartement. Arrivé devant la porte, il clignait des yeux pour essayer de se réveiller un peu plus. Il posait sa main droite sur la poignée et avec la gauche, il tournait ses clés afin de la déverrouiller.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il découvrait Newtiteuf debout devant lui. Sans dire un mot, le youtuber pokémon avançait d'un pas décidé vers son ami. Unsterbliicher ne bougeait pas. Il sentait alors les mains glacées par le froid extérieur de Nt entouré son visage alors que ses lèvres chaudes rencontraient les siennes. Un baiser passionné était échangé.

« Connard. Lâchait Newtiteuf lorsqu'il se séparait d'Unster. »

Après une courte séparation, leurs lèvres se rencontraient une nouvelle fois. Puis plusieurs fois, à chaque fois coupées par des insultes de la part de Newtiteuf et des excuses de Unsterbliicher. Sans se lâcher, Newtiteuf refermait la porte à l'aide de son pied. Il faisait reculer Unster doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre le mur sans pouvoir bouger. A ce moment-là, Newtiteuf libérait les lèvres d'Unster en se séparant de lui.

« Je te déteste. Murmurait le jeune dresseur.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Riait doucement Unsterbliicher.

\- Tu me plais beaucoup plus que Julien.. Je te comprends pas. »

Newtiteuf esquissait un sourire avant de plonger son regard foncé dans ceux de son ami. A nouveau, un baiser brisait ce regard. Un baiser rempli de passion, de colère, mais aussi d'amour. Les deux hommes étaient envahis par beaucoup de sentiments incompréhensibles à présent mais ce dont ils étaient sûrs, c'est qu'ils étaient heureux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne lecture !  
N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour me dire ce qui vous a plu et pas plu pour que je m'améliore !  
Bisous vous !


End file.
